Forum:Elizabet Carter
{{Forumheader|Claiming)) Name: Elizabet Mirari Carter Gender: Female Age: 14 Type of Magician: Path of the Gods; Diviner; Elementalist (air) Parents: Grace Bethany Vincent and James Howard Carter Appearance: Fairly slenderly built, somewhere between a dancer's, swimmer's, and soccer player's build. She has chocolate-brown hair with natural ringlets. She is a little pale, but her skin still looks fairly... the-area-between-Italy-and-Egypt-colored. Her eyes are green, but when she has heightened emotions, they turn almost amber. She is moderately short, about 5'1". She typpically has a white or red feather in her hair, and is never seen without a denim jacket. Personality: She always smiles, no matter what, even to the point of locking everythign else up inside. She doesn't want anyone to see her cry- becuase she knows it hurts her friends to see her like that as much as it hurts her to actually do it. She typically hangs around with one or two people at most, most commonly by herself. When she was little, she vowed never to let anyone see her as weak as she is- so many people see her as a little distant, even though she is very friendly. History: When she was born, the doctors found a strange hole in her heart- for those of you who know the outline, in her aorta. And if you know the aorta, you know you can't live without it. But she did. Somehow, her aorta stopped, but she lived. Her mind just took on the extra work her heart couldn't handle. Because of this, her parents named her Elizabet Mirari, 'Mirari' meaning miracle. But the perfect, miraculous family did not stay together for long. "Disney World, Disney World, Disney World!" Those were the last words 6-year-old Elizabet ever got to say to her parents before a pressure leak broke through the plane they were riding in, almost instantly killing everyone on board. Everyone but Elizabet. The plane crashed only seconds later, and anyone who didn't die from the leak went up in flames. Everyone but Elizabet. Elizabet was found by a man a few weeks later as she wandered around. Or rather, a boy in his late teens. She was sure this man didn't smile often, but he shot her a small one before leading her to an orphanage where she waited for a good portion of her life. And, if you're curious, where she met the dark-haired man was in a graveyard. Just saying. I'm sure you can figure out who it was. Years passed. She had just turned twelve when the next strange occurence happened. While she read her favorite book, The Red Pyramid, for the 43rd time, she found herself whispering the words out loud. One of which was Ha-Di. And the lantern next to her shattered. It didn't exactly calm down again after that. Running away, fighting monsters, trying to figure out spells- everything blended together. Untill she met Cairo. Cairo was a magician like her, always on the run. But unlike Elizabet, Cairo had a final destination. All this time, Elizabet had assumed Brooklyn House and the House of Life were just stories. But if Cairo and her were real, what was to say they weren't? The duo just arrived about an hour ago. Who wants to see what happens next? Weapons: Her staff. A bow and arrow, too. But mainly her staff.